Z pamiętnika Smoczego Wojownika
by marina1318
Summary: Sześć drabble, pięć z humorem, jedno smutniej, ogólnie okruchy życia. Staroć, wygrzebany podczas robienia porządków na komputerze, to wrzucam.


-Możecie odsłonić oczy – w sali rozległ się głos starego mistrza. Szóstka wojowników, z większym lub mniejszym trudem, ściągnęła przepaski. Towarzyszyły temu rozmaite odgłosy – śmiechu, zdziwienia czy bólu. Głównie bólu. Ogon Małpy i ciało Żmii były ze sobą związane w sposób wręcz krzyczący „nie rozwiążesz mnie!". Modliszka leżał, rozpłaszczony, na podłodze, cicho pojękując i śmiejąc się jednocześnie. Żuraw próbował wyciągnąć dziób z manekina. W ścianie widniały cztery otwory po pięściach, obok nich stali, zmieszani, Tygrysica i Po. Sądząc po kształcie wgnieceń, przed słowami Shifu znajdowali się w pozycji niczym do tańca.

Dzień Treningu Bez Wzroku ma małe szanse na swoje powtórzenie.

* * *

-Ile ?! Nie, nie wierzę…. _Aż tak mało?!–_Po pokręcił głową, posyłając przyjaciółce sceptyczne spojrzenie.

-Z matematyki wyraźnie nie lśnisz… -mruknęła do siebie Tygrysica, nim wyjaśniła głośniej i wolniej, jakby mówiła do dziecka- Mam trzydzieści lat. Shifu poznał mnie, gdy byłam siedmiolatką – czy w pomarańczowych oczach błysnęło _rozczulenie_? – uczył układać domino rok, potem zaadoptował, a dwadzieścia lat uderzania w drzewa żelazne zaczęło się, gdy na jaw wyszły moje zdolności, a mistrz ujrzał we mnie nowego… -Po pośpiesznie zmienił temat, widząc, że obecny z całkiem ciekawego stał się potencjalnie łzawy (koszmar!).

Pandzie naprawdę wiele można odmówić, ale wrażliwości- na pewno nie.

* * *

Drzwi otworzyły się, by od razu trzasnąć i posłużyć zszokowanemu nauczycielowi za podparcie. Rzadkie zdarzenie – stary mistrz wiele widział, więcej przeżył, oczywiste, że mało go dziwi. Jednak _to_ – to była przesada! Granda! Ten panda, odkąd zjawił się w Jadeitowym Pałacu, dybał na życie Shifu! A to _mylił_ proszek na swędzenie z piaskiem, którym wysypywano plac treningowy, a to _przypadkowo_ mieszał cynamon z pieprzem, a to swym ciężarem łamał deski w korytarzu, przez co wszystkie pałacowe stopy potrzebowały pilnie bandaży… Lecz tutaj zdecydowanie posunął się za daleko, złamał wszystkie istniejące reguły!

Z powierzchni Księżycowej Sadzawki leniwie unosiły się lśniące bańki mydlane.

* * *

Walentynki, w Dolinie Pokoju znane jako nie inaczej jak Dzień Miłości, zawsze ukazywały różnice między dwiema Mistrzyniami. Gdy Żmija, spowita zapachem najlepszych perfum, wyruszała do miasta, aby porozmawiać z mieszkańcami i przy okazji sprawdzić, czy gdzieś nie przebywa jej samotny pobratymiec, Tygrysica spędzała czas na ostrym treningu – nie, aby było to dla kogokolwiek jakimkolwiek zaskoczeniem.

Choć reszta mężczyzn szanowała zwyczaje swej pomarańczowej koleżanki, Po musiał dobitnie okazać, iż resztą nie jest. W swoim, charakterystycznym stylu.

- Co ten gigantyczny stos kwiatów robi w moim pokoju, pando?! – rozległo się po całym pałacu. Zeng, wylatujący z wiadomością, z wrażenia spadł na Shifu.

* * *

- Ostatni raz zostałeś dopuszczony do kuchni! Czy to jest jasne?! – Obserwujący tę scenę mistrzowie niemalże współczuli Małpie. Niemalże. Zwłaszcza Po, nie mogący powstrzymać nieco złośliwego chichotu. Jego karcony kamrat, słysząc to, posłał w stronę dźwięku miażdżące, a jednocześnie rozczarowane spojrzenie. Rzecz jasna, nie mogło to ujść czujnym oczom Shifu.

- Wasza czwórka - rozejść się, Smoczy Wojownik zostaje – nakazał ostro. Gdy w korytarzu przed kuchnią zostały tylko trzy osoby, dodał stanowczo – Małpa ma posprzątać to, co nabroił. Panda mu pomaga. Nie sprzeciwiaj mi się – warknął, widząc, że Po otwiera usta. – Gdybyś nie ukradł mu ciastek, on nie spaliłby kuchni.

* * *

- Gdyby tylko mistrz to widział… - Po raz kolejny tego wieczora Tygrysica ciężko westchnęła.

- Ale nie widzi – przewrócił oczami Modliszka. – Pomysł Po na mini-konkurs śpiewacki nie był aż tak zły… nie? – upewnił się. Widząc beznamiętne spojrzenie towarzyszki, przypomniał jej – Shifu wyjechał do Gongmen. Nie sądzę, żeby miał coś przeciwko nam spędzającym luźniej wieczór.

- Może i masz rację… - nieco rozpogodziła się wojowniczka. Oznajmiła raźno – Nawet wiem, co będę robić! – I ruszyła w stronę pochłoniętego swym występem Po.

Po chwili w pokoju zabrzmiała szybka, ludowa piosenka, donośnie śpiewana czystym, zaskakująco przyjemnym altem. Prawdopodobnie w rytmie równie szybkich ciosów.


End file.
